


"Can't Let You Go"

by Peacelami



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacelami/pseuds/Peacelami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Newt remembers the night so clearly as if it were happening right now. As he stood in front of the mirror,he examines the scratches and bruises. Hand shaky as he does. Why did Thomas act that way? Usually when he got drunk those other two days he'd march up the stairs and pass out on the bed. Whatever though, right? Newt shouldn't care... Right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It Only Burns When I Breathe"

**Author's Note:**

> It was based off a Youtube video I saw. Should I continue this? I'll write another chapter if so. I hope you like it. Sorry if it's kind of crappy. :/

" **Can't Let You Go"**

Newt threw his cigaret on the ground from the balcony he stood from.  
 _What bloody happened last night?_  
It was a normal day. Wake up, get dressed, kiss, work. It just didn't add up. Thomas wouldn't get angry like that. Ever. The angriest he's ever gotten was when his co-worker Gally made homophobic comments and Thomas stormed out of the office. But this. This just...didn't make sense. Tommy was never a guy to get frustrated; he was always a happy-go-lucky person. 

But last night.

 _Newt wakes up startled by the slamming of the door and runs downstairs. **"Thomas? Where in the bloody hell were you? It's 2 in the morning!"** He should have known where Thomas was. Thomas looked dazed and slurred **"W-wh-a-at? Ww-wh-hy should I an-answer y-oouu?"** Newt was worried but put a soft smile **"You were at the bar? Tommy, you're gonna become an alcoholic ya shank."** Newt's smile faded as Thomas's expression grew from buzzed to pissed. This is unusual. His Tommy is always giddy and curious. His Tommy also never really got drunk. He was usually drunk off life but these past 3 days he's been drinking none stop. Usually if something was wrong he's tell Newt and maybe Minho and Alby but-it's just been nothing. Drinking after work till 2 in the morning. **"Shutthef*ckup,"** Thomas said, his words tumbling from his mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables. **"Thomas. You're drunk. Get to bed."** **"I’m ash sober ash ‘m gonna git. And nuffink I - wait wait wait - nuffink you can do ‘boutit.”** And with that being said he pushed Newt hard. The f*ck? Thomas doesn't do things like this. What the hell was going through his bloody skull? **"Thom-"** Punch. Blood. Floor. Before Newt could comprehend; another punch was thrown. Once he manages to realise what happened, Newt begins to wrestle Thomas. He manages to get up and decides to run. Newt runs to their bedroom and slams the door shut. After the screaming and yelling from Thomas; Newt finally heard the front door slam. A couple minutes pass by till he unlocks the door. Thomas was gone. _

Newt remembers the night so clearly as if it were happening right now. As he stood in front of the mirror,he examines the scratches and bruises. Hand shaky as he does. Why did Thomas act that way? Usually when he got drunk those other two days he'd march up the stairs and pass out on the bed. Whatever though, right? Newt shouldn't care... _Right?_


	2. "It Feels Like The Dawn of The Dead"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How can he just let that go?... Quickly throwing a shirt on and heading to the door nervous... Is that Thomas?"

-Thomas's POV-  
Thomas felt like an idiot. Waking up the next day in a motel with a pounding migraine. Though he was drunk he was sober enough to realise what he's done. 

~Night Before~

Damn Gally, screwing around. Talking about gays as if they were not human. Who's he think he is?   
It's already been a bad day for Thomas; almost being late for work then being stuck in traffic and now Gally being homophobic as always. It's a business, why isn't he working?! Thomas couldn't hold his angry anymore so he ended up punching Gally to the floor. The whole office saw the situation in shock as Thomas just stormed out. It wasn't a professional way of handling anything but Gally was really getting to him. Storming out made it worse and drinking till 2 was the cherry on top of this disaster.   
Sitting at that bar thinking about the day just pissed him off more. Thomas isn't one for angry so this was a new feeling for him. He just wanted to head home, way too intoxicated he managed to call a cab. Thankfully he was able to speak, though being incoherent and not being able to hear the price of the cab, he just throws cash at the cabdriver and heads to his house. As he opened the door, he stumbled around to the kitchen. Maybe a drink of water could dilute the hours worth of alcohol. Yet Newt interrupts him by questioning him. "Thomas? Where in the bloody hell were you? It's 2 in the morning!" Thomas doesn't remember much except punching Newt and heading to a motel. 

'Ugh, how stupid can you be?' Thomas thought out loud. He gets up from the bed and heads to his car. He lies his head on the driver's wheel and sighs. Firstly, this hangover is hell and what am I going to say to Newt? I hope I didn't hurt him that bad. He lifted his head and before starting the engine he calls Newt. "Voicemail, of course." Thomas said sighing hanging up the phone. He tosses his phone aside and heads to their home. 'Please be okay Newt, I'm so sorry. I love you' Thomas thinks. 

-Newt's POV-  
Looking at the mirror inspecting his bruises and cuts. Hissing whenever he'd pass by them. He knows Thomas was drunk, he knows he was having a bad day but he still hurt Newt. How can he just let that go? Caught in his thoughts Newt didn't even hear his phone ringing. But he did react when a loud knock was at the door. Quickly throwing a shirt on and heading to the door nervous... Is that Thomas?


End file.
